villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Man
Sons of Man are an organisation led by Adam Man and consist almost exclusively of many imperfect clones of the supervillain: these clones are nowhere near as powerful as their master but an exception is found in the single clone known as Adam Jr, who appears to be as close to a "perfect" clone as the organisation has ever got. Their aim is to serve Adam Man and exterminate humanity - although Adam Jr. had an alternative plan unknown to his "father" of converting humanity via the release of nanites into the biosphere (this plan was however foiled): most of the other clones are not as clever and simply follow the order to kill and serve, although almost exclusively clones of Adam Man there are a small group of "converts" that Adam Man has created specifically to infiltrate humanity: these beings are human in almost every way but have bombs implanted into their skulls rigged to explode should they disobey a direct order from Adam Man or Adam Jr. Following Shadow of Death the Sons of Adam are now tasked with exterminating ALL life that is not "perfected" - every animal, sentient life-form, animal and plant is expected to be converted into modified "clones" of Adam Man or face the wrath of the "new and improved" Sons of Man, which now include Deviant Clones, horrific fusions of Adam Man and innumerable species, often resulting in outlandish monsters. Main Clone Types Adam Man Clones - Mark I (Strength of Man) The most basic clones and also the most imperfect, created solely as shock-troops and grunts they are gifted with great physical strength and endurance but little to none of Adam's intelligence: they are the most numerous and thus expendable of all the Sons of Man and are regarded as little more than worker-ants in a colony by their creator. Adam Man Clones - Mark II (Will of Man) These clones are altered so as to increase their physical endurance far more than other clones but at a cost of intelligence and physical strength, as such these clones are living shields by which Adam guards important sites and more important members of his organization: created in less quantity than the Mark I varieties these are what Adam refers to as "specialized" clones. Adam Man Clones - Mark III (Mind of Man) These clones are the most scarce of the "common" varieties found in Sons of Man and are both physically weak and rather fragile (by Man standards) but have extremely advanced intelligence: though nowhere near as advanced as Adam Man himself they are still capable of leading small factions of the organization and act as the leaders of each "branch", being subservient only to the will of Adam Man and Adam Jr. Adam Man Clones - Mark IV (Reach of Man) These clones have only been introduced from Era 2 onwards and are much more wild in design than other clones, to the point many do not look human at all save for having the face (and head) of Adam Man: these are known as the "Reach of Man" and exist as part of his new goal to completely annex all life into his collective self. Variant Clones Converts Converts are specialized clones created specifically to infiltrate humanity: these beings are human in almost every way and are thus able to fool society much better than the other clones, who tend to be robotic in nature and thus easily identified as "out of the ordinary". Due to the fact Converts have to be given a certain amount of "free will" in order to function properly Adam ensures that each Convert has a bomb implanted into their skull rigged to explode should they disobey a direct order from Adam Man or Adam Jr. Adam Man Ship-Mice (will be introduced in Jacob's Ladder) Man-Droid Elites (will be introduced sometime after Virtual War) Man-Droid Elites are advanced androids that are designed to serve a similar purpose as lesser Man-Droids but have the added terror of being able to encase living beings within themselves, becoming akin to a living suit that proceeds to convert the victim within into part of Adam Man via nanites : they are capable of combating experienced super-beings without much stress and have all the usual abilities of a Man-Droid in addition their unique "conversion" ability. So far the Man-Droid Elites have been largely utilized when Adam Man seeks out a potential "recruit" from the superhuman community but believes they will put up a resistance : often if such a "recruit" is captured their abilities are absorbed into Adam Man's collective, allowing him to evolve further against future superhuman threats. Man-Droids (will be introduced in Virtual War) Man-Droids are advanced androids created to act as stand-ins for the real Adam Man, allowing him to further evade capture and confuse his many enemies - with the addition of Man-Droids to the already vast network of altered clones Adam Man has created over the years some in the superhuman community believe it is near-impossible to ever know if one is fighting the "real" Adam Man or not.. this suits Adam and he has personally oversaw the production of several Man-Droids to aid in his plans for conquest, they are especially prized in Adam's "new age" as they can be mass produced and sent into space so as to spread Adam's will further into the stars. Man-Droids possess great durability and strength, though nowhere near that of Adam himself, they also have advanced recording technology that allows them to send direct v-net feeds to the Sons of Adam, making them walking cameras. They can mimic voices to a near-perfect degree and gain access to the v-net so as to learn and adapt at incredible rates - finally they are able to disrupt other technology if necessary, even biomechanical beings such as Cyclones (though as ever some Cyclones have managed to adapt to counter this). Deviant Clones produced en mass and by far the most common of Adam's clones following his drive to convert all animals, plant and organic life into altered-clones of himself, the production of Deviant Clones has grown so vast that they even outnumber his original Mark I clones, though due to their often bizarre and horrific natures Deviant Clones are ill-equipped to serve as front-line troops in Adam's vast network, they are kept instead as shock-troops or for "advanced research". so far the Deviant Clones encountered are: #'Lion' (possesses great speed, senses and claws as well as some of Adam's great strength - due to having Adam's nanites inside them any cuts caused by their claws have a chance of infecting a victim with Adam's nanites) #'Tree' (possesses amazing regenerative abilities, bio-morphic shifting and sharp "splinters" that can infect victims with Adam's nanites - can also root themselves to ground and drain victims of moisture) #'Bovine' (possesses great durability and strength in addition to deadly horns and a near-unstoppable charge) #'Avian' (possesses limited flight, keen senses and an amplified shriek that can daze unsuspecting victims, they also have sharp claws in place of fingernails that can infect victims with Adam's nanites) #'Pegacorn' (possesses flight, great speed and durability as well as incredible strength - they can also absorb mystical energy, nullifying some barriers or warding spells) #'Dragon' (possesses flight, a whip-like tail, great endurance and strength as well as a unique breath weapon that floods a victim with Adam's nanites, manifesting as a silver cloud) #'Centaur' (possesses great speed, durability and strength as well as in-built recording chips that allow other clones to extract data from any dead or dying centaurs - making centaurs mostly spies and scouts.) Unique Members Adam Jr. Mercury Category:Factions Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Inferno-Pendragon